Valentine's Chocolate
by Purr
Summary: [Inuyasha x Usagi] It's that time of the year again, the day that Inuyasha hates the most. Will this year be the same, or will chocolates from a special someone change his mind?


AN: I was supposed to work on RFL and Show and Tell. Somehow when I started to type, this happened. My first IY/SM fic, constructive criticisms appreciated.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Valentine's Chocolate

There were many reasons why Inuyasha hated Valentine's Day. Besides the obvious fact that the stupid holiday was a huge conspiracy cooked up by Hallmark to sell cards saturated with pink and red hearts, he also had to deal with an entire day of disorientation. The scent from all the stinky flowers that overloaded the city (in the middle of winter) was enough to knock out fifty demons, let alone a hanyou like himself. There was also the fact that he had to run for his life when all the girls at school looked at him with expectant eyes the second he stepped through the gates. One sniff told him, against all odds, that they somehow were in heat all on the same day. The last, but not least reason why he detested Valentine's Day, was because of one person.

"Good morning, Inuyasha-san."

The soft puppy ears amidst the mass of white hair twitched at the familiar voice that stopped him in the middle of the hall. The hanyou turned slowly with dread.

"Morning, Tsukino," the normally rude boy said gruffly, glaring at Miroku who was quietly snickering behind his hand.

Bright blue eyes looked up to his in wide innocence. Inuyasha could feel the heat spreading on his face. Never did he think that he could meet someone purer and more naïve than Kagome. That was, until Tsukino Usagi transferred to their school. The very coloring of the girl reminded Inuyasha of the sun and sky he enjoyed bathing under on a warm summer day.

Politeness was not part of his nature. Sesshomaru was the one who inherited all the useless etiquette from their father. Loud and rash by nature, regardless who he was with, all that changed when Usagi slammed into him the first day when they were both running against time, trying to make it to class before the first bell rang. Gone were the incessant loud swearing and the obnoxious behavior, replaced by a tongue-tied shyness that no one associated with the captain of the kendo team. Much to the amusement of all his friends, the boisterous hanyou all but morphed into a tame puppy in the presence of the school rabbit.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Inuyasha-san, Miroku-chan," the blonde smiled cheerfully at the two. "I was wondering if you would accept these chocolates?" She held out two carefully wrapped boxes in a white and baby pink wrapping paper, complete with a golden bow, the color of Inuyasha's eyes.

The two boys paused… Usagi's cooking skills- or lack of- was renown around the whole school.

As if sensing the great distress the two boys were in, the bunny giggled. "Don't worry. I promise that they're safe." She winked at the two. "My mom helped me make them."

"In that case," the dark haired boy smiled happily and plucked a small box from Usagi's hand. "It will be an honor to receive such a gift from one as beautiful as you, Usagi-hime. Please, I must ask you. Will you consider…" A sharp elbow to the gut stopped Miroku from completing the question.

"Miroku," Inuyasha growled out dangerously under his breath. "Didn't you say you have a club meeting to go to?"

The dark haired boy laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. "Hahaha, I guess that's my cue to leave then." Miroku gave his silver haired friend a sly wink.

"Inuyasha-san?" Large sapphire eyes looked up at him hopefully. It was well known around the school that Inuyasha never accepted any chocolate from anyone. However, ever since the first time he broke her fall, instead yelling at her for being a klutz and demanding for an apology, he had helped her up and asked if she was okay. Fine, he was glaring at the time, but at least he glared at the wall behind her, and not directly at her, and she could tell the genuine hint of concern he hid behind that grungy tone. Ever since then, he had been looking out for her secretly; distracting the teacher by picking a fight with Kouga so that she could slip into her seat unnoticed when she arrived late; or reminding Kagome of her diet so that Usagi could grab the last piece of cake in the lunch line. Little actions that were invisible to the rest of the school, but spoke volumes to her alone.

Usagi waited patiently for Inuyasha to take the little package. After a couple of seconds, when nothing happened, the eyes that were shinning hopefully started to look down in the first signs of doubt. The halls slowly began to fill with other students, and Usagi could feel the heat of their curious looks.

An internal battle waged within Inuyasha as he stared at the harmless little box in Usagi's hand. Like the girl, he could also feel the pressure of the nosy looks and his sensitive ears easily picked up the whispers behind closed hands. The puppy ears twitched in annoyance. Didn't they have anything better to do than butting into other people's business? Out of all the spectators, the sound of a throat clearing was heard. The hair on the back of his neck stood up like toothpicks. He could just imagine the impatient look on Kagome's face at the moment.

This was the last reason why he hated Valentine's Day. Not that he didn't want to accept the chocolates from Usagi, but…

The downcast eyes suddenly looked up as the weight on her hand disappeared. Gratitude and something else Inuyasha didn't recognize flooded the crystal blue eyes as he swiped the box away from Usagi's hand. Tearing the bow off carelessly, he ripped the paper off and popped a piece of chocolate into his mouth hazardously, not even taking the time to admire how it was molded into a puppy shape. Instant bitter sweetness assaulted his tongue. He looked up to the blue eyes in surprise. How did she know that he hated sweets? He stopped chewing and allowed the bitter black chocolates to melt slowly against this tongue, letting the favor to seep into his taste buds.

A beautiful smile slowly appeared on Usagi's face as she watched the irritated look disappear to be replaced by surprise and finally enjoyment.

Whatever words that Inuyasha wanted to say dried up in his throat, and all he managed to do was give a few dry, gruffy coughs, before he turned around with the usual irritated expression on his face. "What the hell at you guys looking at?!" The hanyou yelled as, suddenly, all the girls started to giggle and clap at the performance.

"Usagi-chan!" Kagome jumped up and hugged her friend tightly as Inuyasha pushed his way through the crowd of girls and fled the scene, too fast for anyone to notice that his face was now matching the red of his favorite fire rat shirt. "I can't believe Inuyasha accepted your chocolates!"

"I know… same here," the bunny said in a small voice, the same smile still on her face with a small dazed look.

"He threw away my chocolates last year when I tried to give them to him," the dark haired girl recalled with a scowl. "You know what that means," Kagome said slyly with a big grin. It was time to put her match making skills to the test.

Fortunately for Usagi, the bell for their first class rang just as Kagome was about to share her plans with Usagi- and the entire female population of the school.

* * *

After school found the Miroku, Kagome, and Usagi stood in front of the main building, waiting for Kouga and Inuyasha to finish. 

"What in the world is taking them so long?" The dark haired girl ranted as she paced back and forth. "We're going to miss the movie if they don't show up soon."

"Why don't you and Miroku head to the theatre now and buy the tickets? I'll wait for them, and we'll catch up with you later," Usagi offered. After she gave the chocolates to Inuyasha, she hadn't seen him all day. Not even in the classes she shared with him, and she was starting to worry that maybe she didn't do the right thing, by offering the chocolates, and her feelings…

Just as the words left her mouth, the door slammed open and a black blur passed through them, creating a strong gust of wind in its wake.

"Kouga! How many times have I told you not to sprint in the hallways?" Kagome shrieked as the two girls held their skirts down for modesty's sake. "And do you know how late you are? Where's Inuyasha?"

Miroku grinned as he caught a glimpse of the white panties Kagome wore under her uniform skirt, and gave Kouga a thumbs up behind the girl's back.

"Hey, don't blame me for being late. It's not my fault that the mutt has been puking his brains out since this morning."

The three humans looked up in surprise at this new piece of information.

"He's sick?" Usagi asked in a small but worried voice. No wonder she hadn't seen him all day.

"Yeah, the idiot ate a piece of chocolate this morning. Stupid dog," Kouga shook his head.

Miroku and Kagome turned as one to look at Usagi. A stricken look marred her pretty features. They had all been there to witness when Inuyasha popped Usagi's chocolate into his mouth.

"But I'm okay," Miroku said after a moment's silence. He ate the same chocolate later during lunch time, and although he was shocked by the quality of the sweets, especially one that came from Usagi's hands, he did not feel anything unusual… other than the normal need to grope pretty girls.

"Of course you're okay," Kouga rolled his eyes. "You're not a dog, are you? Don't you know that you never feed chocolate to dogs?"

The wolf youkai pinched the bridge of his nose in impatience. "The reason that Inuyasha never accepts chocolates is because there's a chemical in chocolates that is poisonous to the canine family. We all know this, so I don't know what drove the idiot to commit suicide like this."

The words were barely out of his mouth before a blonde blur raced past him. For once it was Kouga's turn to blink in surprise; no one ever matched him in speed before, especially a human. "Hey, where did she go?"

* * *

The door of the washroom slammed open with a loud bang, making Inuyasha's headache worsen drastically. He was already having the worst time of his life. Never in his life did he ever spend so much time perched on top of the toilet before. "Damn it Kouga! What the hell are you trying to pull here?" 

Silence.

"Kouga?" Inuyasha asked again. He couldn't smell the other boy… due to the overwhelming stench customary of the male washroom.

Hesitant footsteps approached the stall he was in. Golden eyes narrowed in suspicion as a faint wave of strawberry drifted to his nose. The sound of the footsteps were too light to be the wolf's, and the other boy definitely didn't have nice smooth hairless legs…

"Inuyasha-san?"

The hanyou froze, even his headache decided to pause and give his brain a break. The boy pulled his legs up, hoping that if he didn't make a sound that the girl would just think that the washroom was empty and leave. What in the world possessed her to burst into the boy's washroom in the first place?

"I know you're in here, I can see your school bag on the floor."

He cursed silently; he had hidden his legs, but he forgot all about his school bag that was left beside the sink.

"I heard what happened from Kouga-kun… I'm so sorry that I made you sick," Usagi continued softly, knowing that he was listening even though he was too embarrassed to show it. "But I just want to know, why did you eat the chocolate if you knew it was going to make you sick?"

He almost let out a whine as he heard the pain and guilt inside her whispered question. He could feel her lean against the door of the stall, waiting for his answer. Why did he eat the chocolate?

Usagi sighed as she got no answer. What did she expect? She almost killed him. She always messed up, even when it was just to give chocolates to the person she liked. "I understand if you don't want to see me ever again." Even though no one could see her in the empty washroom, Usagi still lowered her head, letting her thick bangs to cover the tears that were gathering in her eyes.

The smell of hot salty tears cut through his senses. If there was one thing he hated, it was to see a girl cry because of him, and even though he still didn't know what his own feelings towards Usagi were, he knew that the tight feeling inside his chest was much worse now than when he witnessed other girls crying.

Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, Usagi smiled weakly to herself. What was she doing? If Inuyasha caught her crying now, she would just make things even worse between the two of them. Drying her tears with her sleeve, she pushed her self away from the door, just as it opened from the other side.

Losing her balance as her support swung away, Usagi could barely cry in surprise before she was caught from behind by two strong arms. Her back hit a familiar chest, the same chest that had cushioned her fall countless times in the past year. Only this time, instead of letting her go, the arms held her tight.

"Because, they were from you."

* * *

Yes, Inuyasha still hated Valentine's Day with a passion, after all, he spent the entire day puking his brains out…. But maybe from now on, it wouldn't be so bad after all. The hanyou decided as he walked towards the movie theatre with Usagi, their hand intertwined together. After all, even though his young life was almost terminated from chocolate poisoning, he finally found the person he couldn't say 'no' to. 

The End

* * *

AN: The theobromide in chocolate is very toxic to dogs, it can cause increase urination and affect the central nervous system as well as the cardiac muscles. For the sake of this story, let's just pretended that the worst that can happen is food poisoning, since Inuyasha is a hanyou after all 

Story first posted on:

1-Mystical Legends

2-30 Houshin (theme 80: confession; affirmation; revelation)


End file.
